chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Shaun
Andrea Tywi Shaun is a minor character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. She was the birth mother of Lowri Elan Petrelli, and died when Lowri was roughly a year old. After her death, her existence was covered up. She had the abilities of Human Omnipotence, Ability Acceleration and Degeneration. Appearance Andrea was very similar to her daughter in appearance, and had the same striking blue-violet eyes, which her granddaughter also inherited. She was tall, and slightly built, with pale skin. Her hair was a light blonde as a child, but darkened as she grew, until it was almost black by the time she was 20. Abilities Andrea's first ability was Human Omnipotence, which she manifested as a child. She found she could use it to heal, and as she grew older she discovered more uses. She was trained extensively in its use, and was constantly improving it with her other ability. She could use it to manipulate other people in any possible way. She could heal, kill and alter genetics, as well as altering genetics, hearing and controlling thoughts, altering perceptions and manipulating emotions. She could also control movements and alter appearance and physical traits. Her second ability was Ability Acceleration, which she manifested at the same time as Human Omnipotence. It is an automatic, passive ability, and she never learned to control or suppress it. It strengthened and improved her other abilities, pushing them to the limit and enabling her to do much more with those. She did not manifest her final ability until she was 20. This ability was Degeneration, and it caused deterioration in all around her. Tissues would rot and die, stone would erode, metal corrode and buildings collapse. It did not affect her unless she let it do so, but she could not deactivate it. Family *Mother - Gwenllian Shaun *Father - Caradog Shaun *Brother - Andrew Courtey *Sister - Ann Westfield *Nieces - Cadi Courtey, Kay Westfield *Daughter - Lowri Elan Petrelli *Grandsons - Nathan Owain Petrelli, Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr, Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Granddaughters - Amber Cerys Petrelli, Hayley Efa Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli, Lucia Medi Petrelli History Andrea was born in a small west Wales village, the youngest child in her family. She manifested as a child, and since her father was also an evolved human and knew several more of their kind, she was soon trained to use her 2 abilities well. When she was 18, this group learned of a similar group in America - the Primatech company - and Andrea insisted upon being one of the people sent to meet these. In New York, she met Daniel Linderman, and began a brief relationship with him, but didn't realise she was pregnant until she'd returned home. She decided to raise the child alone, and told no one of the paternity. However, when Lowri was a few months old, Andrea finally manifested her third ability of degeneration. She tried to control it for over a year, but failed to do so, and eventually chose to turn it upon herself and kill herself before she destroyed anything more. Fearing that her accidental victims would still attack the family in revenge, her father used memory alteration to hide Andrea's entire existence, and Lowri was adopted by Andrea's brother. Etymology Andrea is a Greek name which means "man", "manly" or "warrior", despite her having no link to any fighting, and being female. It is also the female form of her brother Andrew's name. Her middle name, Tywi, is the name of a Welsh river and valley, it having been a tradition within her family to give their daughters river names as middle names. Her surname of Shaun is Hebrew and means "God is gracious". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.